


Fallen Angel

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is a fallen angel. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
I am an angel, who has fallen from the heavens.  
  
Cast out, for my appearance does not please their eyes.  
  
Why should honesty, and courage be paired with beauty?  
  
Does not anyone see my true worth?  
  
For my heart is as pure as theirs.  
  
I long for someone to hold me near.  
  
To accept me as I am.  
  
Alas, this is my fate.  
  
Unless, one believes in miracles.


End file.
